The Calvin and Hobbes Wiki:Apply For Staff
Are you interested in having extra user rights on the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki? Well, this is the place! Post your application on one of the bureaucrat's walls. (ElectricSupernova or Americhino). You will get a response to know whether you have been accepted or not. But don't bug them about the application, or your chances will most likely go down rather than up. Credits to Elite Force Wiki for the overall idea. BEFORE YOU APPLY! * Have you completely read over our Rules? * Do you know how to use the powers granted by your position? * If you copy another applicant's application, you will be instantly denied and a warning will be given. * Make sure you meet all the requirements before applying. * We would appreciate discussions mod, administrator and bureaucrat applicants joining our Discord server; please include your DiscordTag (Username#0000), if you have one, in your application. |-|Rollback= #Are you a staff member on any other wikis? Please list them here. #Do you have at least 25 article edits? #Do you know how to rollback edits? #Why do you want to be a rollback? #What do you think are the three most important qualities of a rollback? #How long have you been a user on the wiki? #Are you at least thirteen years old? |-|Content Moderator= #Are you a staff member on any other wikis? Please list them here. #Do you have at least 50 article edits? #Do you know how to rollback edits and protect pages? #Why do you want to be a content moderator? #What do you think are the three most important qualities of a content moderator? #How long have you been a user on the wiki? #Are you at least thirteen years old? |-|Discord Moderator= *You can leave this application on Americhino's wall or you can DM him your application (americhino#4469). * Are you 13 years of age? * What is your username? * What is your DiscordTag? (ex: Username#0000) * How many article edits do you have? * Are you familiar with Discord? * Are you a mod on any other Discord servers? * Do you know how to kick/ban on a Discord server? * Are you familiar with roles on Discord? * Why would you like to become a Discord mod? |-|Discussion Moderator= #Are you a staff member on any other wikis? Please list them here. #Do you have at least 50 article edits? #Do you know how to restore, close, and re-open threads? #Why do you want to be a discussion moderator? #What do you think are the three most important qualities of an discussion moderator? #How long have you been a user on the wiki? #Are you at least thirteen years old? #If you have Discord, what is your DiscordTag? (ex. Username#0000) |-|Administrator= #Are you a staff member on any other wikis? Please list them here. #Do you have at least 100 article edits? #Do you know how to do everything that a Discussion and Content Moderator can do? #Why do you want to be an administrator? #What do you think are the three most important qualities of an administrator? #How long have you been a user on the wiki? #Are you at least thirteen years old? #If you have Discord, what is your DiscordTag? (ex. Username#0000) |-|Bureaucrat= #Are you a staff member on any other wikis? Please list them here. #Do you have at least 250 article edits? #Do you know how to do everything that an administrator can do? #Why do you want to be a bureaucrat? #What do you think are the three most important qualities of a bureaucrat? #How long have you been a user on the wiki? #Are you at least thirteen years old? #If you have Discord, what is your DiscordTag? (ex. Username#0000) #With great power comes great responsibility. With such high access levels, a special vote will be held to determine a final decision. After all, bureaucrat status can only be revoked by the user themselves and the Fandom (Wikia) Staff. Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Wiki Staff Category:Special Pages Category:Administrators Category:Bureaucrats Category:Rollbacks Category:Chat Moderators Category:Discussion Moderators Category:Content Moderaors